wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tachiagare!
is the first song performed by Wake Up, Girls! debuted in 'Wake Up, Girls! Shichi-nin no Idol' as the theme song and plays over the ending credits. At first, it was originally sung by six members and is subsequently centred by Minami Katayama, but later expanded to seven when Mayu Shimada joins the group (and also becomes the centre). The song later used as the opening theme for the first two episodes of first season TV anime, but is replaced by '7 Girls War' on the Blu-Ray and DVD releases. It also appears a few times as an insert song throughout the TV series, ‘Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom’ and ‘Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou’ Appearances Wake Up, Girls! Shichi-nin no Idol The song is written by Twinkle in the anime after a couple of unsuccessful results for a debut CD. Then, as the single is shipped and delivered, president Tange Junko suddenly leaves with all of the intended funds for the single production. Additionally, Mayu joins WUG after running to the Green Leaves Office and the film ends with a full 7-member Christmas performance of the song. Wake Up, Girls! (2014 TV Anime) The song is seen as a flashback to the Christmas performance in the first episode, in it’s same state that was aired in the prior movie. Afterwards, the song makes several cameos through several live performances, such as WUG’s first outing at MCN due to the fact that it is one of WUG’s staple songs in their early days, alongside other songs such as ’16-Sai no Agape’. Wake Up, Girls! Seishun no Kage After performing ‘Sugao de KISS ME’ to an empty concert in the park, the members of WUG contemplate their next moves. They decided to leave the park until Airi Hayashida begins to sing the song a capella leading the other girls to join her. Wake Up, Girls! Beyond the Bottom The song makes a small cameo during a short montage of the national tour WUG are carrying out in anticipation of the 2015 Idol Festival. Additionally, when the group are invited to perform as a support for a gig of Oga Namahagez, just before the montage begins, there is a very short insert of ‘Tachiagare’ with a shot of animation mainly focusing on Mayu. Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou The song plays in the first episode ‘We Are Wake Up, Girls!’ as Kaya, Minami and Miyu watch a video of three girls (who later turn out to be Ayumi Hayashi, Otome Morishima and Itsuka Atsugi) performing a dance cover to the song. Wake Up, Girls! Aoba Stage Play As this is a retelling of some sort the beginnings of Wake Up, Girls!, 'Tachiagare!' is used as one of the main focal songs of the story, similar to its role in 'Shichi-nin no Idol'. Live Appearances The song has featured in a fairly large number of lives, due to its status as WUG’s first released song. The 6-member version has not been performed, however, only the 7-member version. A version by Run Girls, Run! has been performed however, during their debut at the Summer 2017 Wonder Festival. Lyrics English= I have never tried to seek dreams Because I do not have dreams I've used this reason to protect that fragile self I've been badly hurt in that painful sea Then I quickly cowardly turned my back around However, I am always that myself I don't accept any excuse I have decided not to give up but only go straight ahead Wake Up! Immersed into that dazzling sunshine And now, that everlasting hope in my heart echoes with yours Stand Up! Days that are always dark will never come Believe in the smile of tomorrow It will be shinier, my only one I have always been crying I have always been screaming As I am continuing to search for that vanished love At the moment I stood up at the edge of despair I heard the music of that gentle wind After that, I have found what I am for As this is the stage that belongs to me I want to fly aiming towards that big sky once more again Wake Up! You have waken me up I will never cry again because you are with me Stand Up! The future awaits you in front of this And therefore, I have gone on this journey Look at me closely, my only one I want I want to deliver this feeling Doesn't matter even if I became hurt because there are things that I can't lose Please hear Please hear as I will sing it seriously It's fine even people laugh at me As I will never lose And therefore stand up! Wake Up! Immersed into that dazzling sunshine And now, that everlasting hope in my heart echoes with yours Stand Up! Days that are always dark will never come Believe in the smile of tomorrow Wake Up! Deliver this prayer And now, stretch out your two hands to your dreams and achieve them Stand Up! Run without any confusion in you mind So I can continue to exist in this world I am beside you, my only one |-| Romaji= Yumewomiru nante Kitto dekinaito Chiisana jibun o mamori tsudzuketa Hidoku kizutsuite zankokuna umi ni Tada obie sugu se o muketa Demo ne watashi wa watashi Donna gomakashi mo kikanai Akiramezu yuku shika nai to kimeta no Wake Up! Mabushii hizashi abite Ima mune no kibou ga kimi to kasanaru Stand Up! Akenaiyoruhanai kara Asu no egao shinjiru nda Kagayakitai My only one Itsu made mo naita Itsu made mo sakenda Ushinatta ai o sagashi tsudzuketa Zetsubou no fuchi ni tatta shunkan ni Yasashii kaze no me o kiita Soshite meguri aeta no Kore ga watashi no SUTEEJI Mouichido ano sora mezashi habataku Wake Up! Mezame sasete kureta Mou nakitaku wanai kimigairukara Stand Up! Kono sakini mirai ga aru Dakara ima tabidatsu nda Mitsumete ite My only one Motto motto omoi tsutaetai Dore dake kizutsuite mo yuzurenai mono ga aru Kiite kiite hisshi ni utaukara Wara warete mo ii make wa shinai Tachiagare! Wake Up! Mabushii hizashi abite Ima mune no kibou ga kimi to kasanaru Stand Up! Akenaiyoruhanai kara Asu no egao shinjiru nda Wake Up! Kono inori yo todoke Ima yume ni mukau yo ryoute nobashite Stand Up! Mayoi naku hashiridasou Kono sekai de ikiru tame ni Kimi to tomoni My only one |-| Kanji= 諦めず　行(ゆ)くしかないと決めたの Wake Up!　眩しい日差し浴びて 今　胸の希望が君と重なる Stand Up!　明けない夜はないから 明日の笑顔　信じるんだ 輝きたい　My only one もう一度あの空目指し羽ばたく Wake Up!　目覚めさせてくれた もう　泣きたくはない　君がいるから Stand Up!　この先に未来がある だから今　旅立つんだ 見つめていて　My only one タチアガレ! Stand Up!　明けない夜はないから 明日の笑顔　信じるんだ Wake Up!　この祈りよ届け 今　夢に向かうよ　両手伸ばして Stand Up!　迷いなく走り出そう この世界で　生きるために 君と共に　my only one. Trivia * Despite being one of the most prominent staple songs of the Wake Up, Girls! Franchise, it was still just under 4 years before ‘Tachiagare!’ was included as a single, with the 6-member version being included as the B-Side for the single ‘7 Senses’. Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Wake Up, Girls!